The Mystery Blonde
by PixieFairy15
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week Summer 2014 Day 8 - Creator's choice. College AU. Regina meets a beautiful blonde at a party. ONE-SHOT


**A/N Hello! As you might know, today is the last day of Swan Queen Week, and I wanted to thank everybody for being so supportive and for the overwhelming response on the stories! Enjoy! x**

* * *

It wasn't the first party Regina had been to, but it was certainly the most crowded. Bodies were packed so close that no one could really move in any single direction. Kathryn had insisted that to get the full college experience, she had to attend at least one real college party. And, having dragged her along, she had promptly abandoned her in favour of Frederick, the guy from her English Lit class who she'd been crushing on since the beginning of the semester.

Spotting an opening in the crowd, Regina decided she should get a drink. A little dutch courage never hurt anyone, right?

* * *

A couple drinks later, Regina stumbled off the dance floor. The ridiculous heels Kathryn had insisted she wear were rubbing her ankles raw. She located the stairs, and perched on the edge. Slipping her shoes off, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sensation of carpet underneath bare feet. She looked up just in time to see a tangle of blonde hair fall and land mostly in her lap. The hair was attached to a girl, she assumed not much older than her, who grinned up at her with big green eyes.

"Hey." She said, her head slightly uncomfortably close to Regina's crotch.

"Um, hey." Regina replied, taken aback at the other girl's confidence.

"I'm Emma, didn't see you there. How about I get you a drink to make up for the impromptu lap-dive?"

Regina found herself agreeing.

* * *

About an hour afterwards, they ended up in someone's game of spin the bottle. They'd talked over drinks, and she'd become more intrigued the more Emma talked. She was a public services major, came from Boston and hated tofu. She liked cinnamon on her hot chocolate and hated cats. Her one true love was her vintage VW beetle and her collection of leather jackets. Regina discovered those bright green eyes could be captivating and discerning at the same time.

As the bottle landed on couple after couple, Regina almost wished hers would land on the beautiful blonde woman opposite her. And then, it did.

Emma crawled across the circle towards her, and she almost stopped breathing with the anticipation and her chin was tilted up and her lips captured by soft ones. A spark flew between them as their lips moved against each other's, and the kiss slowly became more passionate. After what seemed like an age, they broke apart, to the cheers and wolf-whistles of everyone else in the group.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the evening, the girls kept sharing lingering looks as memories of the kiss sparked hidden desires. Looks soon turned to touches, and touches soon turned to something more raw and desperate. They stumbled up the stairs an into an unoccupied bedroom. Kisses became more and more frantic as they both tried to get closer to each other.

Somehow, they ended up on the bed, and as Emma struggled with the zip on Regina's dress, her thoughts caught up with her.

"Wait, no." Emma's hands stilled.

"No?"

"I can't do this. We barely know each other, and…"

"Hey, it's okay, I totally get it." Emma slid off the bed and bent down to retrieve her shirt. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." With that, she left the room.

* * *

"You said WHAT?" Kathryn practically screamed at Regina. She winced, her hangover in full force. She'd woken up still in the bed, and had to walk home barefoot, having lost her shoes in the events of the previous night.

"A super-hot girl wants to have sex with you and you said NO? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Regina shrugged. "We were both really drunk, and it just didn't seem right."

"Well, did you at least get her number?"

Regina shook her head miserably. "I don't even know her last name."

"Girl, you better hope she remembers you and comes looking."

* * *

Regina managed to befriend a guy in the public services class, and asked him about a blonde girl called Emma. He shook his head and told her there was an Emma, but she was a brunette. Regina insisted on seeing her anyway, but it wasn't her Emma. She started to wonder if she'd imagined the whole thing.

* * *

Regina spent the next six months looking for the blonde woman. Every girl on campus she checked twice to see if it was the girl she'd shared such a connection with. Finally, as the year drew to a close, Regina found herself at another party, sat on the stairs tending to her sore feet. She heard a thump and an "Oof" as someone behind her tripped over a step. Emma's blonde hair appeared over her shoulder.

"Do you make a habit of tripping people over on stairs?"


End file.
